


Dodging a Bullet

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Death, Eventual Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Guns, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's pretty dark, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Smut, Violence, but then it isn't fluff, dicks are really weird, first ao3 fic here, gay death?, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to a world of lying and manipulation, where your unruly and apathetic host happens to be a convalescent going by the name of Jason Dean. Here, you are presented with his unfortunate desire to kill one final person, accompanied by an unknowing Michael Mell. Only time is able to witness how this may play out.





	1. A Cunning Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna go ahead and say that this fic isn't for the faint of heart, but nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy.

Given the circumstances, Michael Mell's head was generally very clouded, especially where his forgotten and suppressed memories lie. This, alongside the fact that his intimate partner held the title as an ex-murderer and borderline sociopath, never particularly brewed well. The reason behind such was relatively simple: Michael blew off these sinister motives with the excuse that the past was in the past.  
Surprisingly, this was mostly correct.  
Before the two eventually met, Jason Dean and Michael Mell lived two entirely separate lives. While JD was off on his own pursuit of murder, Michael was obediently scrawling down notes in his classes. While Michael was playing grueling video games with his best friend, JD was constructing a bomb with the motive to explode the school with his own two taut, calloused hands. Such a contrast would seemingly repel the two from each other, but it shockingly did the opposite.  
Their first meet was an odd encounter. JD had just emerged from the hospital, fully-healed and mentally revised. The pain he had forewent from both a gunshot and a dysfunctional bomb was too awful to bear; while slowly recovering in his hospital room, he'd often wish for death to relieve him of the pain. Nonetheless, he survived, and soon encountered Michael while in search of a book in the library on wiring. At the time, Michael was the librarian's assistant; the moment JD approached him with an inquiry regarding the whereabouts of said book, Michael put a pause on the books he was sorting and helped out. From there, they talked a bit more, having connected simply over that brief exchange.  
Later on, their friendship flourished and blossomed into something more intimate. Neither of the two had ever mentioned their gradually developing feelings towards each other, but the moment JD unexpectedly slotted his lips against Michael's one evening in the shorter boy's room, things undoubtedly changed from what was previously very friend-centric to something on a more romantic tier.  
That led the two to the present. JD sat straight with his back resting against the headboard of Michael's bed, an arm around his boyfriend, which offered a rather warm embrace. Michael sat beside him, his legs resting on top of JD's, their bodies pressing against each other. For the past while, the two had merely been chatting about random things that happened to come up recently, such as the overall flood of schoolwork and the recent news. Growing bored over time, however, JD gently brushed his fingers against Michael's side.  
"What is it?" Michael asked, noticing his boyfriend's sudden movement. JD simply sighed and mulled over his new motives, ignoring Michael's question. He'd catch on soon enough.  
Jason Dean was wildly enticing, and especially so to the likes of his partner. The taller was ready to see how far he could push the limits in terms of persuading Michael to do something very daunting, but he first needed to deliver something in return. Passion would likely do just that; hopefully it could merit for what JD would ask of Michael afterwards.  
Now set on his motives and without wasting more time, JD used one of his hands to steadily turn Michael's head towards him, leaning in and locking the two in an amorous embrace. This was evidently so by the force in which JD kissed the other, although it wasn't a violent or assertive force. The kiss they maintained in that moment had fire and vigor behind it, each party member willingly submitting themselves to each other. JD was right; Michael _had_ caught on.  
You see, the two boys were naturally transfixed with each other to a very vivid extent; perhaps they'd both go so far as to say they'd die for each other. Pain was never inflicted in their relationship, which was something relatively new for JD in specific. He had rewired his outlook on many things, and the relationship he eagerly upheld was certainly one of those; since his run-in with his ex-girlfriend, he swore to himself to seldom manipulate others, and especially so with those he'd come to love. Unfortunately, however, this would soon curb due to his upcoming plan. As much as he'd regret playing with Michael’s mind, his antics simply must be carried out for both of their wellbeings.  
Michael, on the other hand, had no clue as to what he was being drawn into as he pressed himself further into JD with some sort of nonperishable hunger. Naturally, the boy was meek, but an ongoing part of him craved the touch and love of his boyfriend. Dependency issues? Perhaps, but JD never particularly seemed to mind.  
Parting for air and a chance to steady his rapid pulse, Michael breathed out a small, “Hi.” This was met with a small simper from JD’s end, his avaricious intentions put on hold as he admired his lover.  
“Hey,” JD breathed back, blinking slowly and considering what he might do next. Deciding that he would move things forward, he hovered over Michael and placed his legs on either sides of his boyfriend, ultimately straddling and gazing down at the boy. His eyes were like dark, black pools compared to Michael’s warm, brown ones; again, the contrast was there not only in internal characteristics, but also physically.  
“I guess this is a thing that’s happening,” Michael murmured with a faint grin. JD let slip a throaty chuckle.  
“Yes, I suppose so,” the taller said, watching as Michael sat up. The two were now almost chest-to-chest, gazing at and admiring each other’s faces; the scene was almost more affectionate than intimate, although that would soon change.  
JD felt remorse about his affections tonight contributing to the later manipulation of his boyfriend, but some things must be done for the better sake of everything, even if such things involve murder. 


	2. Reeling It In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. 
> 
>  
> 
> And perhaps a new intention.

Michael watched the way his accomplice moved; JD’s actions appeared to be essentially stitched together into something perfect. With the fluidity of a quill on parchment, he shifted and rested a taut, benign hand on the small of the hooded boy’s back, pressing into him with gradual force. Their clothed chests touched, and just like that, they both transported into some other state of mind, as lovers often do.   
The first plan of action was already underway. JD fluently slipped his hands under Michael’s hoodie and shirt; his hands warm against the other’s skin; his touch alluringly sweet, yet frigid, in a way. Almost orchestrated. Michael paid no mind to the observation, as he was, at the time, overwhelmed with both infatuation and adoration. JD was aware of such, and bore a small grin on his slim face, dragging his hands upward along Michael’s torso and pulling the articles of clothing off the boy. The process was painfully slow, but not unbearable, as the yield of the situation would be rewarding enough.  
“Do you think you could go any slower?” Michael said, his words breathy and drawled out.  
“I think you should stop talking,” JD replied. Nevermind that he was being somewhat blunt with his wording; he brushed his lips against Michael’s in a way that pulled him in, hoping that the shirtless teen would stay silent long enough for them to progress.   
JD’s wishes were met, naturally. Time ticked on by the minute, and within five, they were both unclothed and breathing softly into the others’ mouth. The moment was quiet, with only their light breaths breaking the absolute silence; what contrasted with the external calm was the internal buzzing of Michael’s mind as he assessed the situation and his potential actions. _Breathe in, breathe out, and try not to move too quickly or else you might be admonished for your impatience_. Michael hated how slow JD took things; JD knew this.  
“Never have I seen something more appealing than you,” spoke JD after a long while, deciding that now was the time he'd finally carry things further.   
“As I, you,” Michael murmured, considering his options. Perhaps if he just…  
The brown-haired teen moved in and kissed JD slowly, sweetly. It didn't last long, but he could see that his black-eyed lover truly was drawn in. Of course. Michael was given the false illusion that he was unable to make any advances under JD’s eye when, in fact, that conclusion was wrong. JD never cared; he simply took the reins when his less intrepid boyfriend didn't. That was an important thing to note.   
“Impressive,” said JD with a simper. “Anyway, we should likely move along.” This statement was met with a nod.   
The distinct sound of skin brushing skin was the only thing audible for a while, aside from the creak of the mattress as they shifted into new positions. Michael’s back was flat on the bed, whereas JD hovered over him, warmth radiating off of his body. Mell’s pupils were blown, and a breath slipped out from his throat; the teen poised over him was stunning in this state, but he'd never verbally admit that.   
Finding that the appeal of their silence was wearing off, JD’s new intention was to disrupt it. He firmly took Michael’s member in his grip, pumping it quickly and drawing loud moans from his lover’s lips. This was drawn out for long enough, before Michael stuttered a short, “I’m—”  
“No you aren't,” JD mumbled quickly, gripping the base of his dick firmly. Michael grumbled in frustration, but was silenced once JD kissed his lips swiftly. Now was the fun part.   
In one perfunctory motion, a bottle was in his hand, and a relaxed grin was on his face. Michael’s chest heaved with a small laugh as JD coated his fingers with the contents of said bottle.   
A glance of affirmation from Michael told JD that he was all clear. The more dominant teen pushed a finger into Michael’s entrance without much hesitation, knowing that the boy beneath him could handle it. Michael writhed in his spot with a flustered whine, an arm draped over his eyes as a dark flush overtook his body. Both pain and pleasure was present, although it was rather bearable. JD slid the finger in and out repeatedly, only adding in another one once Michael loosened up a bit more. This elicited another moan from Michael as JD scissored his fingers steadily, opening him up a fair bit more. After a bit more of this, he easily slid his fingers out and snagged a small foil square from the bedside table.   
“Do you think you're ready?” JD asked smoothly, tearing the packet open with his teeth.   
“‘Course,” Michael said, and with that, JD rolled a condom onto his length and stared down at the boy below him. Whether he was stretched enough was about to be uncovered, and JD contemplated this as he took more lube and lathered it onto his dick.   
JD lined himself up with Michael’s entrance and pushed into him, biting down on his tongue as he steadily exhaled. Fuck, waiting for the teen to adjust would be a living hell. Luckily, it didn't take long, and within no time at all JD was completely hilted in his lover. Michael was whining beneath him, getting used to the feeling, as he'd done a few times before.   
The boy went quiet after a moment, and JD took this as an opportunity to experimentally move his hips. The sound slipping from Michael’s lips was nothing short of melodious, and JD’s new objective was to pull more sounds like that out of him. Pulling out and pushing back into Michael, JD bit the edge of his lip in both concentration and lust as he tried to aim his gradually increasing thrusts into a specific spot. He knew he succeeded when Michael groaned out loudly, his eyes shut tightly as he choked out a, “Fuck, there!”  
JD continued thrusting into the same spot with gradually increasing force, eventually reaching down to stroke Michael’s member in unison with his thrusts as he felt himself nearing bliss. He'd damn himself if he came before the teen below him. Thankfully, Michael came within moments, and JD felt the boy tighten around him. Unable to keep himself together, he then released into the condom with a gruff exhale. That was it. They were completely spent.   
JD pulled out, tied off the condom, and walked out for a moment to dispose of it. After he walked back in, Michael was still lying there, breathing heavily. He moved back onto the bed and shuffled over to lay next to his boyfriend in a sweat.   
“Goodnight,” JD said in a hushed tone, and Michael curled up against him, pressing a kiss to his bare neck.   
“‘Night,” the boy said in return, shutting his eyes and dozing off momentarily. This left JD alone with his thoughts.   
The next morning would be planned out before Jason Dean finally slept. Since he essentially solidified Michael’s emotional devotion to him, he'd now just need to convince him of one final thing. That's how their morning would go, perhaps even over a plate of eggs and toast. Here goes nothing, right?  
JD slept lightly, awaiting the bright morning ahead of him. 


End file.
